


【Evanstan】想听着你的声音入睡（Five）

by KSharon0428



Category: captian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSharon0428/pseuds/KSharon0428
Summary: Chris Evans （大佬）& Sebastian Stan（小少爷）





	【Evanstan】想听着你的声音入睡（Five）

Sebastian在一阵轻微的摇晃中醒来，他没有睁开眼睛，而是先听了听周围的动静，确定自己是一个人之后才悄悄把眼睛睁开一条缝。昏黄的壁灯打在浅灰色的墙纸上，这是一个普普通通的卧室，不过肯定不是在飞机上了，至少这个屋子还蛮高的，刚才的晃动感再次传来，还伴随着轻微的海浪声，是船！自己正在某一条船上！Sebastian试着坐起来，却发现头痛得要命，身体软绵绵的使不上劲，想到自己在飞机上喝了那杯红茶之后就失去了意识，估计是某种让人失去反抗能力的肌肉松弛剂。

不过几个小时的代谢下来自己倒还不至于一动都不能动，好不容易挣扎着从床上下来的Sebastian刚打算挪到舷窗边看一下外面的状况，就被脚下的东西绊得差点扑倒在地，还不小心打碎了身边的一个玻璃杯。Sebastian低头一看，自己的右脚脚踝上系着一根极细的金属链子，轻到自己刚才都没有觉察出来，哐啷的响声引来了守卫的注意，飞机上那个号称是自己保镖的男人走了进来，看到Sebastian已经醒了倒也没太多惊讶，“请不要轻举妄动小少爷，我的主顾说希望和你谈一谈所以我们换了一种交通工具，请老实地待在这个房间里。”

“你的主顾是谁，找我做什么？我已经脱离Stan家好几年了。”Sebastian乖乖坐在床沿上举起双手示意自己会配合。

保镖耸了耸肩，“雇佣兵做事向来不问雇主的姓名，这是规矩。”说完一把把Sebastian推倒在床上，带着皮手套的手指摸了摸Sebastian的耳垂，“不过这个雇主好像有些不讲信用。”

Sebastian感觉自己鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，他别开头躲开这人的手，”是吗？那不如为Stan家做事，没准报酬更丰厚。“

保镖轻笑了一声，”是吗？“还不等Sebastian反应过来自己的一只手被铐在了床头的柱子上。

“你想干什么！”Sebastian挣了挣发现这个是警用的手铐，自己这会儿浑身酸软估计是挣脱不掉了，反倒是放松了下来，他邪邪一笑对着那个保镖道，“管好你的下半身soldier，这是主人对你的命令。”

保镖一愣，笑着起身，“乖乖待着小少爷，别想着逃出去，这里是公海，除非你想下去喂鲨鱼。”说完还清理了一下刚才被Sebastian碰掉的水杯出门了。

等人一走，Sebastian才真正呼了一口气，仰躺在床上大口喘着气，背后的冷汗都快冒出来了，确定暂时不会有人进来了之后，Sebastian从左手手心里取出刚才在那个保镖身上偷到的钥匙打开了铐住自己右手的手铐，紧接着就去摆弄右脚脚踝上的那个链子，可是那个不明材质的金属链子连个接口都没有，更别提锁孔了。Sebastian丈量了一下脚铐链条的长度，发现勉强可以勾到舷窗，便再次小心翼翼地下了床，这次他很注意不让金属链条碰到别的东西在引起保镖的警觉，打开半盖在舷窗上的窗帘往外看，黑漆漆的海面偶尔泛着点月光，远处一点亮光都没有，看来现在的确有可能是在公海上。

这会儿自己就算弄断了链条也无法从这条船上下去，还不如好好睡一觉呢，想通了的Sebastian再次躺倒在床上，随着小船的颠簸闭上了眼睛。过不多时，有人敲门，进门的是一个哆哆嗦嗦的厨子，他推着餐车进来，还害怕地回头看了一眼门口端着枪的雇佣兵，“开饭了小少爷。”刚才的保镖进来，看到Sebastian乖乖躺在床上很是满意，他对Sebastian伸出手，Sebastian把刚才的手铐还给他，“别用这个了，根本铐不住我的。”说着还把钥匙丢了过去。

“所以雇主提前准备了这个，”保镖说着用力扯了一把Sebastian腿上的链条，还没缓过劲儿来的Sebastian被这一把拽得脚脖子生疼，不由地闷哼了一声。

保镖看了一眼厨师，缩在一旁努力减少自己存在感的厨师赶紧把餐食端过去，“赶紧吃了，在见到雇主之前，别先把自己饿死了。”说完关门走了。

Sebastian看了看还在瑟瑟发抖的厨师，“别怕了，他们走了。”

厨师擦了把额头上的汗，“吓死我了先生。”

“你是这个船上的厨师？”Sebastian用叉子戳了戳盘子里的烤鱼。

厨师点了点头，“是的先生，我在游艇俱乐部工作了快2年了，今天简直太可怕了，他们就那样端着枪从天而降，太可怕了！”

“这是游艇俱乐部的船？”Sebastian指了指鳕鱼，“这是你做的？没放过什么药吧。”

“当然，我是这里最好的厨师长，才被分配到这艘最大的游艇上工作的。”

“味道还不错。”Sebastian吃了口鱼接着问，“所以这个是哪家游艇俱乐部来着？”

“自由港俱乐部，我们是纽约生意最好的游艇俱乐部。”厨师有些自豪地指了指船上的装潢，“用的都是最好的材料。”

“自由港？刚才那个端着枪的人说，我们在公海上？”

厨师长回忆了一下，“不对啊，我们应该在往哈迪逊河的方向行驶的，外面那个大个子带着你降落在甲板上的时候我们是在公海上，但1个小时前航向变了，我送餐上来的时候听到他们说去哈迪逊河的码头。“

Sebastian惊讶地看着厨师长，”真的假的？我看舷窗外面还是漆黑一片。“

“哦，那个是AI模拟屏幕，可以随客人的喜好改变图像模式。”厨师指了指门边上的触控板，“那个是控制屏幕，可以换模式，就是换成沙漠都可以的。”

Sebastian三两口吃完了餐食，抹了抹嘴，“那游艇上会有救生艇咯？”

“那是自然的，所有自由港的游艇都有救生艇的，我们船上还有小型摩托艇呢！”

“对了，你叫什么名字？”

“Owen Valentino，先生，”厨师指了指胸前的绣花字体。

“这可不像是个美国姓氏？”Sebastian好奇的问。

“我的父亲是意大利人先生，”厨师收拾好餐具，“我该走了先生。”

“我叫Sebastian Stan，罗马尼亚人，”Sebastian拦住了厨师，“帮你的欧洲伙伴一个小忙可以吗？”

厨师露出惊恐的神情，“我…先生，他们拿着枪呢！”

“你只需要出去说我吃了鱼类过敏了就行，拜托了。”Sebastian露出请求的目光看着厨师。

“好吧……”厨师推着餐车出门，看到门口守着的门卫，“先生，房间里的先生好像不太舒服，您去看一下好吗？”

雇佣兵推门进去，发现床上空空的，一愣，只听耳边风声响起，一条细细的铁链子缠住了自己的脖子，躲在门后的Sebastian用自己腿上的铁链牢牢锁住门卫的咽喉，还利用自己的身高比他矮这一点，放低重心让铁链缠得更紧。就在Sebastian以为门卫就要失去意识的时候，一阵剧痛从脚踝的金属链子蔓延到全身，强电流让纠缠在一起的两人一起倒在地上。

“真是个调皮的小少爷。”自己的冒牌保镖走了进来，他的手里有一个小小的遥控器，只见他按了按钮，第二波电流从脚踝的金属链子那里穿透了Sebastian的全身，痉挛的抽出感让他身上立刻布满了疼痛产生的冷汗，Sebastian只觉得脑子一片空白身上哪哪儿都疼。好不容易挨过了第二波，第三波更低的电流再次让Sebastian感到窒息，虽然没有前两次那么疼，但微电流的窒息感远胜先前，Sebastian只感觉到所有内脏都要被搅在一起了！

“唔！不……要！不要了！”Sebastian眼角带泪无意识地捂住胸口逐渐失去了意识，而被铁链缠住的另一个守卫早已经断了气，在他完全昏迷之前，听到保镖在自己耳边说，“别再做让我不高兴的事情了小少爷，雇主只要活的你，没说是不能被玩坏的你，好自为之吧。”


End file.
